iLied
by hyper13
Summary: Carly finally admits to herself feelings for Freddie. But is it too late? Has Freddie moved on?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. However, if I did Freddie and Carly would already be together *sigh* anyway on to the story!**

**Carly**

_"Carly, can I kiss you." I looked up at Freddie from my place on the floor and smiled._

"_I thought you had given up on me."_

"_Carly, no matter what I would never give up on you. Ever." My heart beat quickened a little at that._

"_Then yes, yes you can kiss me." He leaned towards me and we were seconds from kissing…_

"Carly, are you even listening to me?" Freddie said staring at me from his computer.

"Huh? Oh yeah, totally." I looked at my hands and placed them carefully in my lap. I didn't understand why the dreams and the day dreams were happening. Well I did, but it was nothing I wanted to admit to myself, at least not yet. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't control them either. He just got in my head and then the day dreams would happen. And it wasn't just that they were happening, but that I enjoyed them and I wanted them to come true.

"Yeah, then what was I talking about?" He looked smug. He knew I hadn't been listening. As long as he didn't know what the reason was.

"Ummm, bunnies eating bananas?" He laughed. Oh he's so cute when he laughs, and smiles, or when he does anything really. I shook my head a little to focus some more. "Okay, okay, I was spacing out. I'm sorry." He just smiled and Sam walked in.

"What's happening my peeps?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Do I look like a yellow or pink marshmallow to you?" she grinned and pinched my cheeks then plopped down on a bean bag chair.

"Yes Carly, you do. Because you're just as adorable as a baby chicken marshmallow." She grinned at me. "So what's going on?" I looked away at the floor.

"Oh nothing really." I looked back at her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Fredward, go home."

"Sam, you can't tell me what to do." Sam turned to face him and just glared. Freddie walked out the door grumbling something about bossy women. As soon as he was gone Sam looked at me.

"Don't look at me that way."

"How long has this been going on Carly? And when were you going to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" she gave an exasperated sigh.

"How long have you been pining after Freddie?"

"Pining after Freddie, what? I'm not, what?" I paused. "I don't know." And I really didn't, it just kind of happened over time. I started wanting to spend more time with him. Started noticing when he wore different colognes. Started noticing how cute he was. And then I started dreaming and day dreaming about him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shrugged.

"I hadn't really admitted it to myself." I stared at the floor and sighed. "But it doesn't matter anyway. He's lost interest in me." Sam leaned over and gave me a hug and then she let the matter drop. Thank god.

**Sam**

"Hey Carly, I gotta go." I stood up and Carly looked at me confused.

"I thought you were spending the night?"

"Oh I am. I'll be back in a little bit. I have some bidness to attend to." I ran out the door before she could ask anymore questions.

"Freddie, let me in. I know you're home." I banged on the door. I tried not to yell too loud, I didn't want Carly to hear me. Freddie opened the door and glared at me.

"What do you want, Sam?" I pushed past him into his apartment.

"I want you to kiss Carly and to tell her how you feel." For a moment he just stared.

"What? But I… I don't like Carly anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**Freddie**

"I want you to kiss Carly and tell her how you feel." I stared at Sam.

"What? But I… I don't like Carly anymore." I tried to hide the lie in my eyes. I've worked so hard to make it seem like I had gotten over her. I was hoping our friendship would grow stronger that way. I wasn't going to let Sam ruin it.

"Don't lie to me Benson." She poked my chest. "I know you still like her and its making her miserable that you act like you don't."

"Yeah right, Sam."

"I'm serious, she likes you and if your dorkyness makes her happy, however sickening that thought it, and then you need to tell her.

"Yeah, and why should I believe you?" I glared at her.

"Well, maybe because Carly is my best friend and I want her happy. Unlike you, I could care less if you were happy or not." I sat down on the couch in shock. There is a slight possibility of me and Carly being together.

"I still don't believe you. I have no reason to."

"Just go kiss her and tell her how you feel."

"Yeah, and make a fool of myself if she doesn't like me back." I scoffed.

"Fine, then go ask her." Sam walked out, I'm assuming to go back to Carly's or to find some ham.

I walked into the hallway towards Carly's locker. She stood there looking breath taking, as usual.

"Hey Carls. How ya doing?"

"Hey, Freddie. I'm great." She smiled and my heart leapt.

"So, I have a question I was just wondering…"

"Hey Carly, I'm reading for iCarly this week."

"That's great Gibby, so you got everything?" Carly smiled and he nodded.

"Yeah." They chatted for a few minutes and I slapped myself internally. Finally he walked away, and I tried again.

"Anyway Carly, so I was just wondering. Well I had a question…" _Bring. Bring. Bring._

"Sorry Freddie. I have to get to class, we'll talk later. Kay?" I nodded and she gave me a hug and walked off to class.

"Ugh!" I groaned and banged my head into the lockers.

"You shouldn't have beat around the corner Freddo." Sam said, as she climbed out of her locker.

"What, what were you doing in there?" I peeked into her locker; somehow she had managed to renovate her locker and had a hammock in there.

"Oh, nothing. Just taking a nap. But I heard your little conversation with Carly. That went well. Next time just get straight to it." She pulled her back pack and a turkey leg out of her back pack. She then left to go to class. I went back to banging my head on the locker.

"Hey Carly. I got you some lunch. You know how the cafeteria food is."

"Aww thanks Freddie." She smiled at me and my heart just melted.

"Didn't you have a question for me earlier?"

"Yeah, I was well, I'm just wondering if you like me?"

**Carly**

"What?" I cleared my throat and felt my mouth go dry, my heart stopped momentarily. "Heh, no. and I mean you gave up and you know how I see you. Psh, ha no." I giggled nervously. I would tell him, if only I didn't have a fear of rejection.

"Oh… okay. Yeah I just wanted to make sure you know. 'Cause yeah. You know I'll see you later." He paused and then walked away but for a second I thought I saw some sadness in his eyes.

"No, Freddie, I don't like you. I love you." I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. A locker opened and looked over to see Sam crawl out of her locker.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Why didn't you tell the boy?"

"I told you Sam, he over me, he's moved on. I don't want to tell him, just to be rejected."

"Ugh, don't you get it girl? He still likes you. He wanted to know if you did so he could tell you. Jeez you people are so complicated." He likes me? and we could be together? And I just ruined it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry guys; I totally forgot that this story even existed.**

**Freddie**

I saw Sam walking toward me and I tried to hide, I didn't want to deal with her. "Fredward!" she yelled from the other side of the hallway. I sighed. She finally reached me and just glared at me.

"You set me up Sam." I said glaring right back.

"No, you just didn't push hard enough. She's afraid if you knew then you would just reject her because she thinks you're over her." I sighed; I didn't feel like arguing with her. "Ugh, if you want anything done right you have to do it yourself." She grumbled and then ran off. I shook my head, that girl was up to something.

**Carly**

"What's up?" I whispered as I shut the janitor's closet door behind me. "Why did you want to meet here?" she shrugged and suddenly the door opened again and Freddie was sliding in next to me. There wasn't a lot of space and I could feel his presence close to me.

"I forgot something!" Sam whispered loudly and climbed over Freddie, he grumbled as she tumbled out of the door. She shut the door and I heard a small click. Freddie attacked the door and I heard Sam giggle from behind it.

"Sam, let us out!"

"Not until you two talk." She said and I could hear her walk away. Freddie slumped against the door and I got as comfortable as I could in a small closet.

"Talk about what?" I asked with no response from Freddie. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Do you know how to pick a lock?" I asked.

"No, our token lock picker just locked us in here. Didn't she try teaching you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I could never get it." He gestured to the door.

"Wanna try?" he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. We shuffled around so that I was by the door, as I started to turn so I could face the door I tripped on something that had been strewn on the ground. I was caught by strong hands that I hadn't realized were connected to Freddie's seemingly small frame. His hands were around my waist and I felt the warmth of them through my clothes. I didn't move, didn't breathe. Without moving my head I looked up to find his brown eyes staring at me. It felt like we stayed like that for an eternity until my back started to ache. Slowly, I straightened up; I was still almost a head shorter than Freddie. "Carly?" his voice was rough.

"Yeah?" my answer came out barely above a whisper.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I waited for the question but he never got to ask because as he opened his mouth to reply keys jingled in the door. We broke apart as fast as we could as the janitor swung the door wide open. He looked at us surprised and then started to glare at us. I could tell what he was thinking. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, a friend of ours locked us in here as a prank and you, you just saved us. So thank you." Without waiting for a reply I ran off, leaving Freddie and the warmth of his hands around me in the distance.


End file.
